


Pirate King

by zeroambi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James delivers a message from Calypso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by were lemur's James-Resurrection-Drabble 'Confession'.

***

“You’re the Pirate King?” he asked the young woman in front of him in disbelief.

“James, you’re alive!” she exclaimed, looking him over with big surprised eyes.

“You’re the Pirate King?” James asked once again, it definitely being a question bearing repeat.

“You’re alive.” The big eyes got suspiciously wet, as she pulled him into a short and awkward embrace.

“You’re with child.” James pointed out the obvious, staring rather tactlessly at her swollen belly.

“It’s Jack’s fault,” Elizabeth said almost at the same time.

“What?” Now that hadn’t sounded like his voice at all. All high pitched and unmanly.

“Not the child, the ‘Pirate King’ thing,” she explained.

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite following--,” James started.

“Well, the brethren didn’t want to go to war with the EITC fleet. The only one to order this was a Pirate King. But they hadn’t been able to elect one for quite some time, because a pirate will always only vote for himself, savvy?” Elizabeth prattled away. “And they did. Except Jack. Who voted for me. So we could go to war after all.”

James blinked. “Is that the reason you talk like Sparrow now and wear too much kohl?” he inquired.

Elizabeth frowned. “It’s not _that_ much,” she gainsaid, rubbing a bit at the smudges around her eyes.

“Yes, it is,” he insisted. “What’s next? Beads and bones?”

She shook her head. “I don’t like trinkets in my hair, but I was thinking of a headscarf actually.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Now it was James turn to shake his head. “Your husband looks ridiculous enough with one already,” he noted and added, “that is, I hope he is your husband now?” He stared at Elizabeth’s swollen belly again, this time rather disapprovingly.

“It’s all right, James,” she said gently, taking him by the hand, “Barbossa married Will and me during the battle with the fleet.”

“I see.” James wasn’t sure what to make of this revelation, at least not in combination with the ‘Pirate King’ starting to molest his fingers.

“You’ve got a message from Calypso for me?” Elizabeth finally asked, still refusing to let go of his hand.

“Indeed.” James straightened up, trying to give as much of a formal impression as possible like this. “The goddess sends me to deliver to you her thanks for her release. She also told me to tell you that the curse for the new captain of the ‘Flying Dutchman’ will be broken in ten years time, if the ‘Pirate King’ carefully guards his heart and stays faithful with his own”, he quoted. “Should have known it would be you, misleading pronoun notwithstanding.”

“That’s all?” Elizabeth asked, looking a bit disappointed.

“Yes, that’s all,” James affirmed and was able to get his hand back at last. “Well, there was a very strange emphasis put upon the word ‘heart’ when she said this and an equally strange leer sent in my direction,” he recalled.

“Ah.” Suddenly Elizabeth had a very big ‘Pirate King’ grin on her face. “Good.”

“It is?” he asked confused.

“Yes.” She took him by the hand again and pulled him in for an ample kiss.

“Oh.” James licked his lips, savouring the taste. “That’s rather inappropriate, I have to say.”

“Pirates,” Elizabeth reminded him, pulling him in again.

***


End file.
